Caught Looking
by shake-n-shiver
Summary: The Doctor can't stop staring. Part of the Glimpses series.
1. Caught Looking

**Title:** Caught Looking  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Summary:** The Doctor can't stop staring.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** to JennyLD for the beta.

"Stop staring."

The Doctor jerked as Rose's shoulder bumped into his. He glanced down at her, then back at the woman standing in the ocean, veil trailing behind her as the wind gusted and then died down. "No. Sorry, I just..." Eyes straying to the woman's enormous belly as her groom came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, he frowned, fighting for the words he was looking for. "Have you ever thought about kids? I mean, having them?"

Rose's mouth twisted down as she slid her eyes to the newlyweds. "No. Little terrors, remember?" Shrugging her jacket tighter around her, she shivered in the chill air.

"Mm."

Catching sight of his gaze yet again aimed their way, Rose frowned at him. "You're doing it again."

Turning to Rose, he held his hands up as if holding a tiny little baby. "It's just that, have you ever thought about it? How a teeny, tiny little baby grows inside a human being. Usually the woman--"

"Usually?" she sputtered, stopping him with a bemused look and a hand on his arm.

"Thinking humanly again," he chided, threading his hand through hers. "Usually it's the woman, but not always. Anyway, they carry this little bitty thing inside them for nine months or so, and then one day it wants out. So, it comes out, clawing and pushing its way--"

She laughed and pulled him along behind her. "It's not... it's not like that movie Alien, you know. It's not gonna come burstin' out of her stomach, and then scurry off."

Tilting his head, he raised his brows at her. "I've seen that happen, but, no. I mean, it's a fantastic little being curled up in her belly, all blood and fingernails and hair and soon--" he continued, trying to get her to understand what he was getting at, "soon he or she ends up a little person, walking and talking and making its own decisions and leaving its second home--first being the womb--to strike off on its own."

"You think too much," she muttered, stopping and leaning against him to wipe her feet free of sand and slip her shoes back on. "D'you ever just... not think?"

"No time for that, things to do." Taking her hand again, he strode across the car park to where the TARDIS was. With one last look at the couple down the beach, he pulled his key from his pocket and opened the TARDIS door. "She's got a little miracle inside her. Think of all the things that go into making a baby and how much could go wrong, how much has to go _right_ in order for it to happen at all."

Following him into the TARDIS, she glanced at him under her brows. "Doctor?"

Flipping a few switches idly, he tossed her a glance and slipped his other hand into his pocket. "Yeah?"

"D'you have, like, a biological clock or something? Is it running out?" Twisting her lips up in a smirk, she leaned on the strut by the door and snickered at him.

She thought she was funny. "Yes. I do. And the urge to mate is getting rather strong." Now it was his turn to watch her under his brows, seeing her struggle with the urge to laugh and yet, not quite being able to do so because she thought he might be serious.

"Really." There wasn't quite a question there, more of a statement as she darted her gaze from him to the console then back again. She shoved her hands into her jean pockets and let out a soft breath. "Might explain Reinette," she muttered.

Ignoring her jab at him, he tossed her a huge grin. "No. Not really." Moving around the console toward her, he stuck his other hand in his pocket and stopped in front of her. "You're entirely too gullible."

She smacked his arm with a laugh. "Prat!"

Moving back to the console, he watched her strip her jacket off, thinking he'd got a little too close to the truth that time.


	2. Still Looking

**Title:** Still Looking (chapter 2 of Caught Looking)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten, Rose  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Genre:** AU, angst, romance  
**Summary:** He can't seem to stop.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** to JennyLD for the beta.

"You're doing it again."

"I can't help it," the Doctor sighed. "It's amazing. A miracle of life and-- nine hundred years and I've never delivered a baby. Can you believe that? I mean the odds against it are pretty astronomical, right? Especially the way we go hopping about time and space."

Rose grinned at him as he swung their clasped hands between them. "Hopping for our lives?" She hopped once beside him, and tossed him a wink.

"You do remember!"

She shrugged, smirking. "Never said I didn't. And, you know, it is amazing, you not having delivered a baby, what with your luck and all."

"I know!" Watching the pregnant Lartushna pass by, he turned to stare a bit before spinning back around. "Never even been present during a birth."

"What? Never?" she asked, disbelief filling her voice, frowning when he shook his head. "But, you said you were a dad. And that's... that's just weird, you being a dad." She grinned, bumping his shoulder with her own. "Can't imagine _you_ changing nappies."

Losing his smile, he tossed her a distracted look. "Yeah, I... wasn't there when my daughter was born. It really wasn't done. And, I was..." Staring into the distance, past the blue-leaved trees and the yellow grass, he tried to distance himself from the memories, but even after all this time it was so hard to do. "...I was _not_ the best father. Wasn't interested in it really. Didn't like it much, being a father."

She was silent for half a dozen steps, the sounds of their breathing and the local wildlife filling the gap. "So, your wi-- wife? She, uh--"

Taking a deep breath, trying to shove the memories free for another hour, he shook himself, drawing in a breath of the crisp, clean air. "She took care of--" Sniffing sharply, he bit back the name on his lips. Words had power, names most of all. If he didn't say it, then he wouldn't feel it.

The lie never worked.

"Had a bit of the wanderlust in me and I left them behind. She didn't much care anyway. Arranged marriage and all that."

"Oh."

And that really said it all now, didn't it?

"What'd you do, go down the local shop for a pack of smokes and never come back?" she teased, though there was no amusement in her voice and the words fell flat between them.

Here he was, eight hundred years later and no closer to satisfying that wanderlust in him. Leaving people behind, being left behind. It was all just one giant kaleidoscope, his life. Ever changing, yet somewhat structured; always a companion, always lives to save, always an alien to fight.

Sighing, he tightened his fingers around Rose's. He'd almost lost her once and that hurt. Nearly more than any other. Nearly. There was Susan. And her mother. His people. A few others along the way.

But, now Rose was here, and he wasn't about to let her go again. She'd be by his side for years. Forever, according to her. Canary Wharf couldn't separate them, and nothing else would either.

He'd see to that.

"D'you remember when I told you I had a biological clock?" he asked, trying not to sound as strained or on edge as he felt.

Her grin was back in the blink of an eye. "Oi, you're not foolin' me with that again, so don't even try it."

"Well... I was actually telling the truth. I _do_ have a biological clock. Of sorts. Not like you humans do. It's more an imperative. Bit of an urge really. Every hundred years or so we get the urge to... mateandhavechildren."

She tossed him that look again, the one that said she half believed him and half didn't. But she must've decided he was teasing her. She grinned at him. "I've got your number now, so don't even."

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head. He'd screwed it up this time. She'd never believe him now.

"You're kidding of course." It was a statement, as if she weren't even allowing the possibility that it could be true enter her mind.

"Not this time. Then I was. Back in the TARDIS the other day. Well, I was kidding about kidding. Now I'm serious."

She stopped walking and turned toward him, brows sky high. Before she could say anything, he rushed on.

"I was afraid that, after all that fuss about staying with me forever, you might change your mind if you found out that I get..." searching for a nice, delicate way to phrase it, he pulled at his hair, a habit he was beginning to do too often lately.

"Horny?" she blurted, then widened her eyes, dropping his hand to smack hers over her mouth.

"Not as such, no." Feeling the loss of her hand, he shoved his deep into his pockets. "It's more a leftover trait never removed when children were--" Sighing, he realized he'd never told her about that. "We don't... my people, we don't--didn't--have children through the birthing process. Not-- not for many, many years. It was something that was done to Time Lords and Time Ladies long ago. And, as a result, babies were made from DNA combined from both parents."

"Not through sex?" she clarified, shifting on the path as another Lartushna passed them by.

"Not through sex," he confirmed.

"So, the urge to mate-- you did say mate, didn't you?" He nodded. "These urges you get to... mate, they're not like a human would get, yeah?"

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hand and drew her back toward the TARDIS. "No, they're not like that."

Sounding a bit forced, she chuckled and then sighed. "Oh."

There was definite disappointment in her voice, manner, and everything about her. He smiled to himself, then leaned down near her ear, whispering, "It's much, much stronger."

Her steps faltered.


	3. Don't Look Now

**Title:** Don't Look Now (3/3)  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** Adult (MA)  
**Genre:** Romance, sexy-time, alien sexy-time  
**Summary:** The Doctor tries very hard to resist.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Note:** No beta this time around, sorry. And for taking so long to finish this off.

* * *

It'd been five days since he'd told her about his mating urges. Four times, he'd nearly grabbed her and torn her clothes off. He'd been mesmerized by the sway of her arse three times. Had two fantasies about her, and was one street away from their destination.

Walking beside him, hands in her pockets, Rose once again tossed him a look, full of wariness, concern, and curiosity. One that screamed nervousness.

"Ah!" he cried in relief, gesturing around them. "Here we are. The third largest bird sanctuary for Oopsoms. They made it a tourist destination, of course, opened the place up for people to get up close and personal with the Oopsoms, I want you so bad, I'm harder than I've ever been before, so, now it's a wilderness retreat."

She stared at him, swallowing thickly, looking even more nervous.

"No, it's all right," he assured her quickly as one of the Oopsoms landed a dozen meters away. "They're quite friendly."

The huge bird walked toward them, wings folded up against its sides, squawking loudly, beady eye watching them.

"I brought treats!" Digging in his pocket, ignoring his erection by willpower alone, he pulled the bird nibbles free and held them out to Rose. "Careful, those beaks of theirs can maim." But she wasn't watching the bird, she was watching him. "Rose?" He tried again to hand her the crackers. "Bird nibbles?"

Okay, he'd made things awkward between them since confessing his mating urges, but it wasn't as if he were unable to function normally anymore. He was the same old Doctor. Same him. But maybe to her, he was too alien for her liking now. He could go on normally, if only she'd let him.

Eventually the urges would leave him... to a degree.

She sighed and moved toward him, grabbing the crackers from his hand and tossing the bird its snack, eyes on him the entire time. "You can't control it then?"

The bird squawked again and snapped up the large crackers, then flapped its wings and flew off, creating a breeze that stirred her hair.

"No. Why would I want to? They're magnificent creatures and they don't need people mucking up their lives." Being purposely obtuse was one thing he'd learned to do very well at a very young age, and it'd served him well many a time. A wilderness preserve wasn't the place to discuss his mating urges. His needs. His wants and deepest, darkest desires, even if they all _did_ reside in the girl standing before him. "It's a lovely place for them, don't you think?"

Glancing around pointedly, he willed her to accept the subject change. But she was Rose, and even though he didn't want to discuss this now, he had to smile to himself as she did the opposite of what he wanted.

And that was one reason that he loved her. She didn't just sit back and take his guff.

"It's gorgeous," she answered absently, stepping closer to him. "You've said things."

"Oh, I'm sure I have. Got a bit of a gob this time 'round."

She shook her head, opening her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"I'd rather not discuss it. I shouldn't have said anything at all, but I- wanted to shock you. Wanted to be honest. But I shouldn't have, then we could've got along famously without this between us. And now it is." In truth, he regretted only the fact that he'd imagined her reaction to be an interested one.

But in the five days since his confession, she'd gone from teasing and lighthearted to nervous and wary, and he couldn't blame her. As she'd said, he'd said things, slipped things into conversations without thought.

"Well, I'm not sorry," she told him, standing directly in front of him.

He dropped his eyes to her from where he'd been staring at the circling birds. She lost a little bit of her confidence, and he could've smacked himself. Felt the urge to set coordinates to go see Jackie in the past just so she could do it for him.

"I just mean... if you need-"

"I do need," he growled out, then closed his eyes against her shudder. Fear? Or desire?

"I'm just saying that you can use me if you need to," she said in a rush, then hunched her shoulders and dropped her eyes to their feet.

Glaring at her, he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the preserve. "I'm not gonna use you," he gritted out, the feel of her flesh in his hands nearly too much to handle in the state he was in. Without intent, he pushed her back against a nearby building, pressing his body into hers, feeling so much soft flesh that he groaned and hovered his lips over hers.

Where was his control?

She gasped and arched beneath him, the beginnings of a smile born and dying on her face in the span of a few seconds. She moved forward to kiss him, but he drew away. Dropped her hand like it'd set him aflame and stood back.

What was he doing?

Eyes snapping all around them, seeing the crowd they'd drawn, he let out his breath and grabbed her hand again. "I'm not using you," he bit out.

"Not even if I want you to?" she called to him, pulling her hand from his.

Feeling something rising in him- the desire to take her, to use her, to shag her to within an inch of her life, rose in him, but he refused to give in to it. He wanted her, yes. Had for a long time, but he wasn't about to use her to slake his lust, even if she did want him to.

Even though he'd teased her about it. His urge to mate _was_ stronger than a human's, much stronger, as he'd told her, and it could overwhelm her. Hurt her. He'd been in a moment of need when he'd taunted her, not thinking clearly. Now he was.

Slaking his lust with Rose Tyler was a fantasy come true, but it would remain just that; a fantasy.

It was hitting him much harder than he'd thought it would this soon into it. Once they were back in the TARDIS, he'd lock himself in his room and not leave for days, not until the urges were gone. This sudden, fearsome need to procreate. Cursing Rassilon and everyone else involved in leaving him a quivering mess of hormones and needs, he pushed his thoughts in a safer direction.

He could fix that lovely timepiece he'd got from- fucking his hand in his room.

A bead of sweat dripped down his temple.

Rose came up beside him, startling him into reality again. He was standing in the middle of a street, vehicles honking all around him, thinking of getting himself off to thoughts of Rose.

Threading his fingers with hers, he waved to all the angry hover-drivers and ran with her back to the TARDIS.

Digging his key out, he glanced at Rose, seeing her furrowed brow and the frown on her lips. "I'm fine," he told her preemptively, pushing the door open and waiting for her to enter.

She shifted on her feet, hands in her back pockets, then darted up to him, pressing a kiss to his lips!

Just a quick press of her lips to his. Almost chaste. But it set him afire. His lips burned where hers had touched, tingling with the anticipation of more, but she was gone, moving up the ramp, footsteps ringing on the metal grating.

"Rose," he ground out, hands fisting at his sides. He didn't need to open his eyes to see if she was looking his way, he could feel the air displace around her as she turned. Hear her breath catch. Smell her scent waft closer as she moved. "Go to you room." He knew, even before the words were out of his mouth, that she'd protest, and she didn't disappoint him.

"Yeah, I don't think so," she bit out, and he could see her standing by the console, hands in her pockets, glare in her eyes, that fire rising up in her that he loved so much. "Sorry, but I'm just trying to help. No, you know what, Doctor? I'm not sorry. I-"

"Rose!" Slamming the door shut, fingers digging into his palms, he turned to her and opened his eyes. She got a good look at him as the slamming door echoed through the room, and gasped. He was barely holding onto himself now. Stalking up the ramp, he whispered harshly, "Go!"

She tensed up, ready to do just that, but suddenly shook her head, swallowing thickly. "No."

Groaning when his body clenched tight, hardening even more under the brave look she tossed him, brows raised challengingly, lips pressed tight, body poised to run, he forced himself to stop. To not close the distance between them and grab her hard. To not tear her clothes from her and take her against one of the struts.

On the floor. Over the console. On the jump-seat.

In the Zero G room.

Fisting his hands tighter, he closed his eyes again, dropping his head back. "Why couldn't you just go?" he asked, voice in a near-whinge. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I don't want to hurt you." Eyes snapping open, he fixed them straight on her. "And I will hurt you."

"No, you won't," she disagreed, shaking her head and moving closer, feeling braver. Being more reckless. "You'd never hurt me. Or anyone."

"Not on purpose," he agreed, taking one step back for every one she took forward. "But I'm hardly in complete control of myself. When I said it was stronger than a human's urge, Rose, I wasn't exaggerating." Halting her with an outstretched hand, he took another step back and dropped onto the jump-seat. "Please, just go. Now."

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't. I- I want you..." eyes lifting to hers at the admission, he blinked, startled, but then she went on in a rush, "...to use me. And if you don't want me, we can find someone else. Someone you do want."

Rose was here. She was willing. And she wanted him. He knew she did, he wasn't exactly blind, but was he willing to risk their friendship? What if he did hurt her? That was a distinct possibility. What if she decided afterward that she didn't like it? Didn't like him. Not like that anyway.

There was every chance that the draw for her was the excitement, the danger, his alienness. He wasn't nearly as human on the outside as people thought. He was completely alien to her in areas she'd never seen and would see during sex. Would feel.

His body was nearly the same as a human's.

Nearly.

Until one got to his bits.

But it was what was inside that made him nervous about mating with her.

While he was thinking about it and debating it, she made her own decision and straddled his lap, not seeming too surprised to find him hard.

"Doctor, if you want someone else, say the word." She held herself stiffly, waiting, whispered voice fading into silence.

He was going to hell for this if there were such a place.

Giving in, he grabbed her hips and pressed her down on him with a groan. "Don't want anyone else, Rose." Lips hovering over hers, he studied her face, making sure this was what she wanted. And he could see that it was. But he still felt the need to warn her. "Having sex with a Time Lord is different from anything you've ever experienced. It's more than just physical and emotional. There's a mental element to it as well."

She pulled back, looking at him. "You're gonna be in my head?"

"Yeah. That bother you?"

Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not really."

While somewhat relieved, there was no way to prepare oneself for the experience, so he didn't kid himself that she wouldn't panic during the act. He hoped she wouldn't, hoped she'd open herself fully to him. Hoped she experienced it the way it should be felt with him. "There are also physical differences."

"Don't care." She played with the hair at the nape of his neck, moving gently on his lap, impatience crossing her features.

There was also a new excitement in her eyes, something daring and eager at the thought of him being different and new. "I'm not the same as a human. Not completely." The eagerness brightened and grew.

"Don't care."

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, he took her face in his hands and drew back. "Rose. I'm-"

She pulled free and kissed him hard. "Don't. Care. We're compatible, yeah?"

Nodding, feeling his desire climb another notch, he grabbed her and stood up in one fluid movement. "Oh, we are definitely compatible, Rose Tyler. So very, very compatible." Letting her slide slowly down his body, he groaned and bucked his hips, seeking the pleasure he was denying himself. But he wasn't about to take her here like an animal, slamming into her on the floor.

Another groan left him at the images flying through his mind and he realized that the pornographic visions weren't all his own.

Rose was feeding him thoughts. Sounds. Oh, boy. Sensations. And she didn't even know it.

"That's good, Doctor, 'cause I'm tired of pretending I don't want you. I have for a long time."

"Not here," he chastised her, sending back images of them in his bed, making love amidst tangled sheets and-

She jerked back, eyes wide, teeth biting her lower lip. Breath leaving her harshly. "What was that? Are you... you showed me that." She drew to a halt only briefly, grin playing at her lips before running after him down the hall as he pulled her along. Her hand was damp in his. "You're a bloody romantic, you are. Think that's how it'll be the first time? With you all..." she gestured to him, "how you are."

Rounding the corner to his room, he yanked her tighter to him and drew her into his bedroom. Not giving her time to look around, he pushed her back on his bed and yanked desperately at his tie with shaking fingers. He was beyond eager, beyond needing her, beyond anticipating.

He was in a version of heaven he never wanted to end.

"With how frantic I am?" He threw his tie on the bed, watching her struggle with the snap on her jeans. "Desperate?" Fortune was smiling down on him right now, at this very moment, giving him everything he wanted in one hot, human package. "Anxious to be inside you?"

She paused, jeans shoved halfway down her hips, eyes rising to his. "Can't believe it took you this long." A new desperation entered her face and she shoved and tore at her clothes. He did the same until he grew impatient. With just his shirt on, he left it partially unbuttoned, tail ends brushing his thighs, creating sensations that threatened to drive him mental for good.

It tickled and scratched.

Rose bit her lip, eyes on his as she pulled her blouse off and knelt on the bed. Watching him. Naked.

Her gaze dropped to his cock a few times, but it was covered by his shirt still, and he didn't want to bring a halt to the frantic mood.

He was barely in control anymore. The moment he saw her bare flesh, his thoughts left him, burrowing into her mind. She stopped moving completely, frozen in time for a moment, then slowly, as if time were beginning to move at a sluggish pace, fell back on his bed, hair spread out. Legs curled under her.

Fingers fisting in his sheets.

Little whimpers and moans left her parted lips as she writhed.

Kneeling over her, feeling her thoughts mingle with his, he straightened her legs carefully, then spread them. So much soft, tender flesh, so much warmth and life. All pulsing within her, pulsing with time and beauty and... _need_.

Her hands lifted to her breasts, bare nipples pebbling beneath her fingers.

"Doctor, I don't- you're in me, I need you there. Touch me. Oh, god, Doctor." Her eyes opened. Hands caressing her breasts for him, sending him the sensations, she watched him straddle her legs. Watched him caress them.

Watched him bend down and take a nipple into his mouth as he cupped her breast and fondled the soft flesh.

Her entire body jerked up and she groaned in time with him, their voices mingling with their thoughts and feelings.

She tasted like rain and sunshine and salt. There was something in him that needed to taste her and lick her and slide his tongue inside her folds, but not this time. He was impatient and she was too.

There'd be no slow lovemaking in tangled sheets this time, just as she'd said.

"Please, Doctor. I can't wait. Need you in me now. Need to feel your cock stretching me. Oh, please, Doctor. Hurry."

She didn't move her lips, but he heard her clear as day and his cock sprang to new life. Already harder than he'd been in a long time, he slowly stroked himself, palm rubbing against the ridges surrounding him. Time wasn't moving at a normal speed, not here and now with them. Everything around them was moving in fast forward, but they were swimming in molasses. He'd already made love to her, fucked her hard, and just begun.

"Rose."

The sound of his voice echoed in his head and her thoughts hummed pleasingly along with his.

Resting his fingers on her temples, he jolted his pleasure into her. She moaned and her eyes closed. Moisture gathered between them and on them. His slick skin slipped against hers as he positioned himself above her. Her needs were his. Her impatience his.

"Now," she whispered and the scream of her thoughts forced him forward.

His hips bucked and his cock brushed against her entrance.

Both of them shuddered uncontrollably.

The urges were there still, but he felt like they'd taken a backseat to the need he had to take Rose. They were secondary, she was first, always first.

The tip of his cock slid into her, inch by slow inch, filling her up, stretching her wet folds. The pleasure that slid along his shaft with her every contraction, every involuntary squeeze of her muscles, was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Every person felt things differently, and for Rose, this was exquisite, and so it made it exquisite for him.

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god," she muttered, and this time her lips moved. The feel of his cock was alien to her, the pelm'a-a thin, soft skin that wound around the surface of his shaft life a ribbon 'round a pole-rubbed her sensitive flesh, stimulating it almost beyond bearing.

Exquisite.

"Oh, god, oh, god." Voice rising higher and higher, she arched her hips more, driving him deeper inside her.

Pleased that she was pleased, he settled in her, closing his eyes, still seeing her face, the ecstasy on it. "Hold still," he whispered, arms bracing him on the bed. Sweat dripped from his forehead.

Their pelvises and thighs were all that touched.

But it was enough.

There was an instinct in him, a deeper urge than just his needs, an urge to drive into her and never stop. To sink so deep she'd never want to let him go. To bury himself inside of her so firmly that sliding out again would make them both weep at the loss.

It was difficult to resist, so he just... didn't.

Thrusting once, he listened to her heavy breathing. Thrusting again, he felt her muscles close around him. Thrusting again, he found he couldn't stop.

She cried out, head thrown back, locking her legs around his, holding on as much as she could. He pounded into her, careful not to hurt her, but still fearing he was.

The pleasure in his brain rose with every slip of his cock along her folds. This was new to her and it made it new for him. Humans felt so brilliant during sex, did such fantastic things. Rose's hips slammed against his and he felt her. Felt everything she felt pouring through him. It was gorgeous and wonderful and so pleasurable that she wanted to scream out.

A sound left them both, echoing off the walls and making the TARDIS throb the lights.

The TARDIS felt them just as much as they felt her warmth and the hum that permeated their souls. Rose's fingers tore free of the sheets and she clawed at him. Her hips lifted again and again, meeting him thrust for thrust.

The scream hanging on her lips broke free and she clutched him tighter, squeezed him harder.

And he stopped, coming to a sudden stillness partially inside her, a stillness that allowed her to wash everything over him in waves. Hanging above her, he concentrated, freeing the tip of his pelm'a from the head of his cock.

It slid deeper into her.

"Doctor!" She was screaming again, hands leaving him to clutch the sheets beside her, knuckles turning white with the strain. Body writhing restlessly, arching and shuddering.

The thin pelm'a, which was tapered at the end, brushed and tickled her folds, seeking out the spots she wanted it in, feeling her through her thoughts. Being connected to Rose in this way was better than the pleasure sweeping through his veins and cock.

It was pure pleasure and rapture and bliss wrapped in ecstasy followed by an elated thrill.

"What's-" Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her fists tightened. Legs rising, thrusting her hips up, she nearly dislodged him from her. "Feels so good, oh, god, so good. I can't- please... more. More." Her hands desperately grabbed at him, pulling him down to her. Lips moving under his, she quivered with such need and pleasure that it battered him.

He couldn't hold on any longer.

The pelm'a tip slid along her folds, stimulating him as well as her, sending pleasure through them both, rushing to the one spot that she needed it in most.

He bucked against her as overwhelming pleasure rocketed through them.

Rose screamed and threw her head back, straining to the heavens while he rode her, teasing the pelm'a against her flesh, stroking it deep inside her. Hands releasing the sheets, he wrapped one behind her to hold her close while lowering the other to her clit.

Assaulted from all sides by the newness and alienness of it all, she clenched around him with a final shout, clenching and clenching and drawing him deeper. He seated himself inside her as she bucked and rocked and wildly slammed into him. Her pleasure pushed his over the edge and his balls drew up.

Then his pelm'a encircled the tip of his cock, sliding against the underside, tightening just the right amount.

Meeting Rose's uncontrolled hips in a dance of pleasure and satisfaction, he grunted into her ear again and again as he shot his seed deep inside her. Hips bucking. So hard and wild. Digging his free hand into the covers by her shoulder, he clutched her tighter with the other. "Oh, fuck, Rose, you're so hot and wet and tight and don't ever stop. Don't ever stop. Always be there. So tight."

Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him and her and them and- fuck. Multiplying itself, it hit him again and again as it hit her while it ran through him, bouncing back and forth. Echoing between them.

He couldn't stop his hips from bucking. She couldn't stop clenching around him.

Lips lowering to hers, he settled over her, lying heavily on top of her to slow down their continued thrusts. Each of them was feeding off of the other's pleasure and starting it all over again.

They needed to stop.

Forcing his pelm'a back in place, he kissed Rose hard, concentrating on slowing his movements. Forcing his hips not to rock forward. Pushing her pleasure from his mind. Slipping his own free of hers. She whimpered and moaned at the loss as it slowly slid free of her, but she understood what he was doing and pulled her own back toward her.

"Don't want you to go."

"I know," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. "But I have to."

Gradually, with minutes passing, they stopped their desperate clutching and rocking and fucking. Satisfaction rippled in him, surrounding them both in fuzzy warmth.

Rose groaned and dropped her entire body to the bed, lying in a puddle of contented splendor. "Mm. Can't move."

The Doctor chuckled and forced himself to lift up and slide his cock free. Dropping to the bed beside her, breathing heavily, wishing he had a triple bypass system, he pulled her to him. He wouldn't be moving for a few minutes at least. He'd give her an hour. "Did I hurt you?"

"God, no. Just the opposite." She tried to lift her head, but only managed an inch before dropping it back to the pillows. "What is that thing? It's-" she grinned, pressing a light kiss to his jaw, "fantastic. Can't wait to do it again. Can I use my mouth or is that not...?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Don't worry, I'll make it behave when you do." He grinned and curled her closer to him.

"Don't suppose you have a tongue that's different too?"

Laughing at the unabashed hope on her face, he shook his head. "Sorry, no. Just a regular old tongue." He stuck it out for her inspection and then licked the side of her lips.

She pushed herself up with effort and lay against him, breathing hard, determined to get a look at his cock. Once she saw him, her eyes widened in delight and fascination. "Soon as I'm able, I'm going to have to take a gander at your bits. A good, long gander."

He closed his eyes and relaxed, looking forward to her recovery almost as much as he'd felt the urges for the past days. Then a small smirk lifted his lips as she continued examining him. "You're staring, you know. You shouldn't stare. It's rude."

Rose smacked his chest, hard. "Oi!"


End file.
